Cuffed
by HeartCurl23
Summary: You hate things around your wrists, especially if those things restain you from anywhere further than the Though the cuffs belong to your big brother, Gilbert, you hope and pray that he wasn't stupid enough to pull this But if he didn't, who did?
1. Chapter 1

I laid peacfully in my bed, one arm clutched to the quilt and sheets, one reasted above my head, sitting between my head and the headboard, which was really just basically a bunch of pipes formed together to make a fancy pattern. I was completely oblivious to the young man who walked in my room, something gleaming from his hand. Looking back at me and chuckling slightly at how clueless I was, he clicked the object around my wrist and one of the pieces of my headboard. After the job was done, he hightailed out of my room, not wanting to be there when I woke up.

The next morning, I opened my eyes and took in my suroundings. With a sigh, I started to sit up, confused as to why my arm didn't move. When I looked at my hand, I suddenly freaked out, seeing the handcuffs. I jerked my hand all over the piece it was connected too, but it never budged. I pulled, and yanked, my breathing quickening and my heart racing and pounding in my chest. For lack of anything better to do, I screamed.

In a rush, my big brother, Ludwig appeared at my door. "_?" he huffed. "What is it?" I couldn't answer as I paniced and continued jerking my arm every which way.

Ludwig came closer and saw the cuffs that my dresser blocked from his vision before. He knew about what happened last time I was in a simillar restriction. "What happened?" he asked, forcing my head to face him instead of the chain.

"I-I-I don't know!" I sobbed. "I went to bed, and I was fine, I woke up, and..." I didn't have to talk as I just yanked my hand again, the clank of the metals banging together finishing my sentence for me, still not getting any further than the end of the chain. "Ludwig...I'm lagitly scared..."

"We do know one thing for sure."

I looked at him with my glossy eyes. "What?"

He sighed and gestured to the cuffs. "...These belong to Gilbert, they're his compainy cuffs, remember?" Honestly, in all the panicing, I forgot that Gilbert was even a cop.

I sighed at the thought that it was just my stupid big brother's idea of a lame prank and someone didn't break in and cuff me to my own bed. "Please tell me you can get the key!" I begged.

Ludwig nodded as he left the room in a hurry. I heard much yelling in German, some crashes, and more yelling before I heard, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND WEST?! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO FRAU, ESPECIALLY AFTER LAST TIME!"

"Just get the key!" Ludwig yelled as I heard drawers being slamed open and shut, along with much things being thrown out of the way. "Don't tell me you-"

"I didn't lose the key." Gilbert said, mostly trying to convence himself.

My face pailed as I heard that sentence. "GILBERT!" I screamed as I continued to jerk my arm from the bars. "GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

In minutes, Gilbert appeared at my door with a paperclip in his hand. "Hold still Frau." he instructed as he came up to me and started to mess with the paperclip, molding it into some shape.

I looked at him. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Picking the lock." he answered as he carefully pushed the paperclip in the keyhole. "The key is out of reach, so I'm getting you out of here." I read between the lines and knew that, though he'd never admit it, he lost his key to the cuffs.

After about an hour of him trying to pick the lock, I jerked my hand again, ruining his concentration. "I nearly had it!" he complained.

"Just get the spare key!" I told him, still freaking out. "You have a spare key just incase...right?" He gave me a look that told me otherwise. "GILBERT!"

"Calm down." he stated, trying to calm me. "Once I get this lock picked, then you will be free as Gilbird~!"

I thought for a second. "...Isn't Gilbird in a cage?"

That caught my brother offguard. "...Well...you see Frau...he likes to sleep in his cage sometimes, and I keep the cage gate closed at night because it squeeks...since West came in my room, waking me up with a punch...literally...I never really had time to open the cage..." He laughed nervously as I gave him the Look that only a sister can give. "...West!" he called. When Ludwig came in the room, Gilbert handed him the paperclip. "You work on the lock for a while, I'm going to make a few calls, see who broke into mein awesome stuff."

To my surprise, my blond brother shook his head. "No need to pick the lock." he stated, pulling up a large tool I couldn't reconize. Before my oldest brother could protest, Ludwig used the tool the break the chain, leaving Gilbert dumbfounded.

I was still uncomfortable with the metal around my wrist, but happy to leave my bed finally as Gilbert stared at the other half of his handcuffs. "...Do you have any idea what my boss is going to do to me?" he asked.

"Stop Gilbert, it's an easy fix." Ludwig stated, holding me in a side hug.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting over his little episode, Gilbert made his calls. I noticed the first person he called was Francis. "Why Francis?" I asked. "Aren't you guys, like, best friends?"

"We tease around with eachother and pull pranks on one another a lot. Last time he pulled a prank on you, he didn't listen to me when I said you were off limits, remember?"

I sighed and shivered at the memory. "I wish I'd forget already."

As I listened to their phone call, it was confermed that it was not Francis who cuffed me.

I messed with the shackle on my wrist in discomfort as I worked on picking the lock myself. My brothers were too busy figuring out who broke in the begin with.

Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Kiku, Yao, and Ivan were all called, questioned, and rolled out as suspects. Feliciano and Matthew weren't even on the list of suspects because of their loving and quiet personalities, and basically, all the Nordics except Mathias were rolled out because they either didn't even give enough of a shit to go through the trouble, or was...well, Tino. We were all stumped. We couldn't just call the whole world and question them, it was getting to the point where Gilbert and Ludwig were basically saying, "Hello, I'm going to hang up on myself now."

A thought suddenly came to my mind. "...What about Alfred?" I asked.

"We called him already." Gilbert stated.

"He said "it would be very un-heroicly of him to break in someone's house, much less steal a pair of handcuffs and cuff an innecent girl to her own bed as a prank"." Ludwig said quote on quote.

"...Exactly..." I mumbled. "...It would be UN-heroic...and Alfred tries to be a hero most of the time..."

"Wait a second there, Frau!" Gilbert stopped my train of thought. "Are you saying that Al is behind this?"

I shrugged. "Just a hunch, but your 2p's bit you in the ass...I think...twice now,"

"Three times." Ludwig corrected.

"Right. If I remember correctly, last time Dietrich came to visit, he teamed up with Oliver and cuffed both my hands to a chair and refused to let me go until I ate Oliver's cuupcakes, which I saw him put rat poison in the batter, for at least two weeks!" I didn't like thinking about how my bracelet-phobia started, but it was to get the point across, which I did.

"Five days! You were gone for five days! We came and saved you...with Arthur's help..." Gilbert added. "Oliver IS his 2p after all, why wouldn't he help?"

"So, why not susspect that Allan is moving from bitting Alfred's ass, and bitting mine?" I finished my thought as my big brothers looked at eachother before they fought over the car keys.

"THE AWESOME ME IS DRIVING!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T! I DON'T PLAN ON DIEING TODAY!"

With a sigh, I walked up to them and snatched the keys out of Gilbert's hand as he tried to push Ludwig away from the keys. "I'll drive!" I shouted. "I have the second best driving record in this house anyway."

"You don't even have your license yet Frau!"

"You're still depending on a learners permit."

"You don't even have much of a driving record aside from the past year!"

"Exactly." I stated as I headed out the door with the car keys. "Coming?" With a groan, they followed me out the door and to the car.

With both of them being back seat drivers, I tried to zone out Gilbert's instructions and focus on Ludwig's since he's been to Alfred's house several times a day anyway to pick up a usually drunk/sleeping Feliciano after getting Alfred's call. The only time he gets a call from anyone besides Feliciano is for a request to pick him up or advise on how to get him to shut up (to which the usual answer is "Give him a good meal, a cute girl, and a foot/soccer ball to play with. [Also he'll die if he accidentally learns French, so be careful.]" but the last part is only if Feli is bugging someone in the F.A.C.E.).


	3. Chapter 3

As we pulled up to Alfred's house, I was quick to unbucle my seatbelt and rush out of the car. "_! Wait!" Ludwig tried to stop me.

I turned back to the car. "Remember guys, Allan could be anywhere, so stay on your toes." I stated.

"I couldn't agree more doll." a voice lulled behind me before I was in a tight restraint of Allan's arms.

Gilbert and Ludwig were quick to get out of the car, causiously aprotching the red eyed American. "...Allan, let her go." Ludwig stated slowly and percisly, but still strongly.

"You know you don't want to hurt her." Gilbert added.

I could almost feel Allan's devious, toothy grin on his taned lips. "You're right, I don't want to hurt her, that's the last thing I want. What I want is her. Just her."

I groaned. "Please Al, you tried to get me last time you were here, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember perfectly doll," he sneared. "You somehow got your brother's and that goofy, goody-two-shoes Alfred to banish me back in that hole. Not this time."

"Incase you forgot," Gilbert shouted. "We're right in front of Alfred's house."

Ludwig gave a little smirk. "Good point, bruder, it is poor planing."

"Alfred's not home~!" Allan nearly sang. "I knew you guys would suspect Alfred from how much of an idiot he is, and come straight here. Well, while you were driving here, our little Alfie left to hang out and play video games with Kiku, so, if you think about it, it was you three who had the poor planing."

I looked at Ludwig and gave him a nod, knowing what he was thinking. Ludwig looked back at Gilbert, who gave him the same nod, conferming that all three of us were thinking the same thing. "Well, then, I suggest you leave before cops show up and arrest you for kidnapping."

"What?!" I cried as I started to struggle, but Allan's grip tightened.

"We won't call the cops on you, and we won't call Alfred." Gilbert promised.

Allan smiled as he nodded a little. "That's more like it~!" he stated as he dragged me in the house.

After hours of him trying to woo me, and me spitting in his face, we saw flashing red and blue lights and the sound of sirans were clear and crisp. I grinned at my kidnapper as he looked out the window, furious. "You must've forgotten," I stated with a smirk to rival my brother. "Gilbert is a cop."

After a few seconds, Gilbert broke in the door and cuffed Allan. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can, and will be presented in a court of law." he went over the normal regulations as I smirked at Allan and Ludwig rushed to untie me from the chair. Once the ropes fell, I hugged my brother and Gilbert left to put Allan in the car.

We all walked out happilly side by side. "Nice job earlier, _." Ludwig complaminted me. "You almost fooled me that you didn't know the plan."

"Oh, you know." I sighed. "Five years of theater classes, and I consider myself a fairly good actor."

As we aprotched Gilbert, he sighed. "Well, Allan will be sent to an American jail cell, seeing as how he was technically arested in America. I'll turn him in to the local P.D."

"Before you do Gil," I called after him as he turned and I gave him my wrist, the shackle still on it. "Please tell me you have the key to this thing in the car!"

Gilbert smiled as he reached in the car through the window and pulled out the key, successfully unlocking the shackle. I rubbed my wrist and thanked my big brother. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Frau," he stated, opening the driver's car door. "I have some work to do."

As he drove off in the cop car, Ludwig and I went home, and the first thing we did was start fixing those handcuffs. I just wasn't sure how to tell Gil that we lost the other half.


End file.
